This invention relates generally to devices used for stabilizing water craft and more specifically to floatation aids for water craft.
Those familiar with small watercraft and in particular canoes, will appreciate that these type of watercraft tend to be inherently unstable. In addition, many small watercraft have little free board to begin and when loaded down with persons and gear the amount of free board available in small water crafts becomes even less, increasing the likelihood of the craft to take on water, particularly in rough seas. Therefore, there is a need for some type of stabilizing means and or buoyancy means to be provided for small watercraft and canoes.
Many devices have been patented and/or manufactured to act as stabilizing or buoyancy means for water crafts, boats and canoes. Such devices normally include a pair of float elements and a means for connecting same to the boat or the canoe. In some cases, the floats are formed from floatation members that require bracket elements to mount the floats to a boat or canoe. In addition, the method of fastening the floatation members, often makes it difficult to mount and dismount the floatation members to such an extent that most users just leave the floatation members installed.
Floats are normally made of materials requiring the floats to be of a size which is somewhat encumbering. The frame for securing the various floats to the canoes or boats are generally formed from articulated arms or various other adjustable connections for positioning the floats relative to the water line of the canoe or boat. The above devices are disadvantageous in that they are difficult to attach and remove, create too much drag in the water, and their bulkiness makes it more difficult to portage the canoe or boat. Multiple types of articulate and/or adjusting mounting frames are expensive to manufacture and heavy in weight and usually are so mounted on the boat or canoe as to add undue stress to the point of attachment.
Some examples of the prior art patented in regard to similar inventions is found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,369,670, 3,537,417, 4,807,551, 4,977,844, 4,512,277, 4,875,426 and 4,864,960.
Particularly interesting may be U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,813 issued Oct. 9, 1973 to Holtz which shows a unique outrigger concept using an inflatable canoe as well as inflatable outrigger members, each of which is provided with a permanent mounting arrangement for receiving a pair of supporting poles frictionally engaged between the canoe and the outrigger. The problem with this particular arrangement is that it is extremely specific and incapable for use on other types of small boats, other than that shown in the patent.
Further of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,960 to San Souce, titled Knock Down Semi-Rigid Inflatable Canoe which depicts a canoe which is partially rigid and partially inflatable. The problem with this particular arrangement is that it is extremely specific to a type of canoe and not capable of being applied to other types of small water craft or canoes. Secondly, it is a permanent arrangement and not detachable as is the case with the present invention.
There is a need for a device which is extremely light in weight, does not add undue stress to parts of a water craft, boat, or canoe and provides the maximum buoyancy and stability to the water craft when under way and fully loaded.
The present invention a vessel floatation aid for vessels of the type including a water line and laterally spaced gunwales, said floatation aid comprises:
(a) a means for temporarily providing increased buoyancy;
(b) means for releasably and temporarily attaching said buoyancy means below and adjacent a gunwale of a vessel, and just above a waterline.
Preferably wherein said buoyancy means includes an inflatable bladder.
Preferably wherein said inflatable bladder being tubular in shape oriented along a longitudinal direction.
Preferably wherein said bladder including an outer membrane attached to a backer strap and the space there between defining said inflatable portion, such that said backer strap and outer membrane together oriented along said longitudinal direction.
Preferably wherein said attachment means including means for securing cords to said buoyancy means and for temporarily lashing said buoyancy means to a vessel.
Preferably wherein said attachment means including means for securing cords to said backer strap and for temporarily lashing said buoyancy means to a vessel.
Preferably wherein said securing means including upper tabs and lower tabs connected to said backer strap, said tabs adapted for receiving cords for temporarily lashing said floatation aid to a vessel.
Preferably wherein said tabs further including eyelets for receiving said cords there through.
Preferably wherein said securing means including attachment points defined proximate the front and rear of said backer strap for receiving cords for lashing said buoyancy means to a vessel.
Preferably wherein said cords attaching to said upper tabs are secured to the gunwale or upper side of the vessel, whereas the cords secured to said lower tabs being lashed around the outside bottom of a hull of a vessel.
Preferably wherein said cords attaching to said lower tabs are secured at one end to lower tabs of a port side floatation aid, around the bottom of a hull where at the other end they attach to lower tabs of a starboard side floatation aid thereby securing both starboard and port floatation aids.
In an alternate embodiment the present invention includes in combination a vessel of the type including a water line and laterally spaced gunwales and at least one floatation aid lashed to a starboard side and at least one floatation lashed to a port side of a vessel.
In an alternate embodiment the present invention includes a method for improving the buoyancy of a vessel of the type including a water line and laterally spaced gunwales, said method including the steps:
a) temporarily lashing at least two floatation aids, one on a port side and the other on a starboard side of a vessel, said floatation aids located below and adjacent a gunwale and just above a waterline;
b) inflating said bladder of said floatation aids; and
c) removing said floatation aids when no longer needed.